Big Hiro 6
by JFisher1207
Summary: So much is going on in San Fransokyo! There's villains, natural disasters, and mysteries. Taking this one chapter at a time!


A/N: My apologies for the title, I couldn't resist. Anyway, yay! First story! I was originally going to do an Incredibles story, but with the Incredibles 2 coming out, I decided to put that to the side till a later date. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy, please review, because I need criticism.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of this. Sorry, if you were hoping for a disclaimer about someone who actually owns some of it, you'll have to wait till I take over Disney. It's ambitious, I know. ;)

* * *

The man walked slowly down the dark alley. It was one of those nights, and he was really tired. True, all he ever did was just walk around town, begging and stealing, but hey, that's pretty tiring.

The city noises of the night echoed around him as he walked, step by step, closer to whatever it was he was looking for He wasn't entirely sure what yet. He just knew it was there.

As he turned a corner, he heard a door open. He froze, then silently ducked into the shadows to see who it was. It was a skinny teenage boy, and a giant... marshmallow?

"Come on, Baymax," the boy said. "Let's hurry up and get you that armor upgrade. These things were crap."

They were both carrying some giant green plates, which they threw into a dumpster, then turned around and headed back inside.

The man waited until they had both gone back inside, then quietly stole over to the dumpster. He looked at the plates. They were a little rough looking. He reached down to feel them.

 _Carbon fiber_ , he thought. His mind went back, back to another place, to a better time. _This could be good,_ he thought. _Maybe now, I won't_ _have to eat scraps, or steal. Maybe this is my chance... for my old life._

* * *

Nobody had seen the man enter the alley. Nobody saw the man leave it, either. The only thing different about his leaving was, this time he had a shopping cart, and something inside it that was covered with an old blanket.

Hiro woke up with a start. He'd had the nightmare again. He had it a lot recently. Ever since his brother had gone into that stupid building and gotten himself blown up...

He slowly got out of bed, and got himself dressed.

"Good morning, Baymax," he said with a yawn. There was no response.

"Baymax?"

He remembered then that he'd left Baymax at the university. He'd gotten in at 1 o'clock the night before, after adding countless tiny upgrades to the huggable robot... which he'd left off, without having finished them.

He quickly ran downstairs into the café.

"Morning, Aunt Cass! Love you, Aunt Cass! See you tonight, Aunt Cass!" he yelled as he ran out the door, completely skipping the breakfast she'd laid out for him.

"Hiro! What- but- ok, love you too! Be..." she called back, but he was already outside.

"Safe," she finished.

"Well, better not let this go to waste, right Mochi?" she asked the cat, as she pulled a muffin off the plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Meow," the cat replied.

* * *

Alexander Krei was bored. He'd been sitting in his car for over 2 hours, waiting in this horrible traffic. There'd been some kind of horrible accident up the interstate, and he was only halfway through the traffic.

He looked down at his phone for the umpteenth time. He flipped through his apps, but there was nothing there to entertain him right now. He opened his San Fransokyo News Channel app, and looked at the headlines.

 _ **Accident on I-47. Roads Completely Backed Up**_

 _Huh, no kidding,_ he thought, looking around to see if any of the traffic had moved.

 _ **Mysterious Team: More Thoughts, Theories, and Questions**_

"Uggh," he sighed. He was grateful and all for saving him, but they'd been headlining for the two weeks since the whole ordeal with Callaghan. He was tired of it all... and a little jealous, too. He was used to seeing his name at the top of the headlines.

He flipped through the app a little more, looking at the other headlines. None of them piqued his interest. He was about to turn his phone off, when he one of them caught his eye.

 _ **Masked Man: Villain, or Hero?**_

He clicked it to read more. It read:

 _Recent sightings of another masked person have escalated in the past few days. Ofiicials_ _are unsure if he, or she, is_ _affiliated with the heroic team, Big Hero 6, that recently stopped a master criminal from obliterating the city. Wearing red and grey armor, and a fitting mask, his identity is kept a secret._

 _Police have dubbed this mysterious person 'Kieru,'_ _or 'Vanish.' This is because every time_ _he is spotted, he instantly disappears._

 _There have been multiple confirmed sightings of Kieru, all of them around San Fransokyo Institute for Correction. He seems to be trying to get in somehow, but up to this point has not yet managed to. If you see this man, make sure to let your local authorities know._

Krei grew pale as he read this story. He had seen this man! Right outside his window, last night, right before he vanished. But he'd thought it was a dream...


End file.
